


Death of a Bachelor

by kageyama_drama



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_drama/pseuds/kageyama_drama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Dan is getting married and Phil is his best man. also the one where Dan accidentally says Phil’s name at the altar. whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is very similar to that episode of friends and that was exactly my intention  
> WARNING: teeny tiny bit of angst and veerrrryyy little bit of violence.  
> \----  
> this is re-posted from my tumblr.  
> if you wanna check that out --> damnnn-destiel.tumblr.com  
> enjoy! :)

Phil had completely decided not to show up. He couldn’t handle the pain that he knew was waiting for him in that church. His best friend was getting married and Phil knew his emotions were not appropriate ones for a ‘best man’ to be having.

He should’ve been able to support Dan. Oh, that name. Dark haired, dark eyed, Dan. He had been closer than a brother to Phil since the moment they met, almost ten years ago. He wasn’t even going to mention the fact that Dan’s wedding happened to fall exactly on the day he and Phil met. Phil was sure Dan didn’t even remember. The only reason the older man did was because he was head over heels, completely in love with his best friend. And there was nothing he could do about it.

—

It was the night before Dan’s wedding and Phil was in his quiet hotel room, packing up his things. He couldn’t do this, he was going to leave and never come back. There was no way he was going to watch the man he had loved for so long pledge his life to someone else that was totally wrong for him.

Phil scanned the hotel room once more, making sure he hadn’t left anything behind. He stepped into the bathroom and looked behind the door, grabbing a purple t-shirt and shoving it into the bag over his shoulder. He turned around and was face to face with Dan.

“Dan!” Phil gasped, startled by his best friends’ presence. He hadn’t given him a key and didn’t know how he managed to get inside. 

How the other man always made sweat pants and a ratty old t-shirt look so perfect was beyond him. It was then that he noticed the dark circles under Dan’s eyes, and his shaking hands. “Are you okay?”

“I can’t do this, Phil.” The dark haired man’s voice quivered. 

“W-what do you mean?” Phil felt unbelievably guilty when butterflies fluttered in his stomach, hoping Dan was calling off the wedding. _What was wrong with him?! He wanted Dan to be happy, even if he wasn’t with him!_

“I think I’m making a mistake.” He admitted, flopping down on his back like a starfish on Phil’s bed. Phil couldn’t help himself from dragging his eyes up and down Dan’s long form, but quickly snapped out of it, silently screaming at himself to keep it together.

“Why?” Phil asked, sitting down by Dan on the bed.

“I never told you this, but he cheated on me. Like, a year ago. I can’t get it out of my head. What if he does it again? Marriage doesn’t change people that much, right? ‘One a cheater, always a cheater’ is what I always thought.”

Phil’s jaw clenched the moment he heard the word “cheated” and his blood ran cold with rage. 

“He did WHAT?” He practically screamed, standing up. 

“Phil, quiet!!” Dan jumped up to join him and placed a hand on his shoulder. At this moment, Dan looked at the floor and noticed Phil’s bags.

“Were you… leaving?” Dan asked, his voice soft and fragile.

“Um… No, I was just…” Phil’s voice trailed off. He knew he couldn’t lie to Dan, but in that moment, he also couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Why?” Dan’s voice shook slightly with the question. 

“Well…” Phil began, his face already flushed red. “I can’t do this either.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t watch you do this tomorrow. Especially after hearing what he’s done to you. But even before that.” Now it was Phil’s turn to sound fragile. 

In the past, he fully planned on never telling Dan about his feelings, it would make things too weird. Despite his previous plans and internal pleading with himself, he knew those feelings were about to come out. He sat back down on the bed and covered his face with the palms of his hands, exhaling slowly and shakily.

“But… I need you, Phil. I can’t do this without you… You’re my best friend.”

“Yeah, well you’re more than that.” Phil responded, his quiet words aimed down at his knees. He heard Dan’s breathing hitch slightly and he knew he was about to speak.

“Phil-” Dan was cut off by a knock at the door.

“Dan?” It was Ben, his fiance. “Phil? Are you in there?”

Their eyes met, Dan’s confused and Phil’s desperate. Dan quickly stood up and opened the door, exchanging a few inaudible words with Ben. Phil didn’t dare move. Soon after, Dan left the door open and walked back into Phil’s sight.

“Please be there tomorrow. I need you.”

—

As much as he dreaded it, Phil woke up the next morning and got dressed in his suit. He went down to the hotel lobby and ate breakfast. But all the while, he felt empty. His deepest secret was finally out in the open and he felt awful. 

After breakfast, he met up with the other groomsmen and headed off to the church. The wedding was about to start.

Phil stood in front of the gigantic church with a handful of Dan’s closest friends and his brother. He looked out into the seats and saw half the church filled with familiar faces. Even his own parents were there. Dan and Phil shared basically everything in life and that included friends and family. The other half of the church was filled with Ben’s guests.

Any thoughts that were going through Phil’s mind were quickly shattered and never thought of again when he looked down the aisle and saw Dan coming toward him. He genuinely thought his heart had stopped. 

Dan was dressed in all black; suit, shirt, and tie. Phil remembered being there when his best friend picked it all out.  _“Great choice,”_ Phil had said, straightening the other man’s tie. _“You look amazing.”_

His thoughts snapped back into reality as Dan joined him on the stage. They exchanged a quick look before Dan faced the minister and waited for Ben to follow down the aisle.

Phil was basically emotionless throughout the ceremony. He promised himself he would be, if he was really going to be there for Dan. He wouldn’t be able to hold himself together if he didn’t clear his mind and pretend he was somewhere else. Then, his most dreaded part of the ceremony came. 

“Ben,” the minister began, “repeat these words after me.”

Ben complied and echoed the pastor’s words perfectly. All that was left was for Dan to do the same. Phil heard him take a deep breath.

“Daniel, repeat these words after me.” 

Dan nodded.

“I, Daniel, take thee, Ben…” The old man began.

“I, Daniel, take thee, Phil…” As if all at the exact same moment, the audience, Phil, Ben, the minister, and everyone within earshot gasped. The room fell silent.

Phil’s head snapped in Dan’s direction and their eyes met. Dan looked shocked and terrified. Ben was furious and grabbed Dan’s hands into his. 

“Excuse me?!” He shouted, not caring that everyone in the church was watching.

“I can’t do this.” Dan said softly to his soon-to-be ex-fiance.

Phil couldn’t believe what he was overhearing. He knew he had to be hallucinating. He needed to get out of that church before he fainted or something.

Phil fled down the stairs and sprinted out the side exit of the church, not stopping until he reached a large tree in the field next door. He pressed his back against the tree and held his face in his hands.

“Well, that was unexpected…” A familiar voice said softly. Phil jumped at the sound of Dan’s voice and peeked out from behind his pale fingers. He dropped his hands to his sides and gaped at his best friend incredulously.

“What just happened?!” Phil almost yelled.

“I’m not getting married, Phil.” Dan smiled.

“W-why?” Phil’s voice quivered, still not fully grasping that this was real.

“Because,” Dan started. “I’m in love with someone else. Have been for way too long.”

Phil’s heart raced in his chest and he brought his gaze up to meet Dan’s. They both smiled together and Dan softly cradled Phil’s face in his hands. The brown eyed man inched his face closer and closer until their lips touched. 

It felt like Phil’s thirst was finally quenched for the first time in his entire life. Phil couldn’t hold himself back from wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and slamming their bodies together as tight as they could possibly be. Dan let out a small moan at the sudden movement and contact. 

“Oh, Phil,” Dan groaned quietly into Phil’s neck.

“I can’t believe you did this to me!” Shouted a third voice from behind the pair. Ben’s footsteps stomped across the grass quickly and grasped Dan’s suit coat, sending the brunette stumbling a few feet away. 

He stepped into Phil’s personal space, furious. Without much time to think, Phil clenched his fist and sent it flying into Ben’s face.

“Back off, you cheating bastard!” Phil screamed at Ben as he ran to Dan’s side. Ben stared at Phil, shocked, and held his nose with one hand. “Yeah, he told me! You don’t deserve Dan! I’ve loved him for ten years!”

At this point, the yelling and fighting had gathered a crowd of wedding guests from inside the church.

“You better watch yourself, Lester.” Ben threatened, taking a step toward Phil once more.

“I love him, Ben,” Dan interjected, stepping in between the two, shielding Phil from the man he almost married. “I love him and I’m going to marry _him_ , not you.” Phil gasped at that. “Now get out of here.”

Phil had never heard Dan’s voice sound so intimidating and strong. Ben gave them both an angry look and stomped off to the parking lot, his family and friends quietly following after.

Dan finally turned his attention back to his companion and smiled.

“Did you mean that?” Phil asked quietly.

“What? That I’m going to marry you?” Phil nodded. “Absolutely.”

Dan took the man’s hand and led him back into the church. Their families were still there, waiting. 

“Sorry about that, everyone!” Dan raised his voice at the group. “Change of plans.”

Phil looked out at their families, sitting together, and they all smiled back at him. They seemed happy and proud. _Did they already realize what had happened outside?_

“Excuse me, pastor?” Dan spoke from the stage. “There’s still going to be a wedding, if that’s alright with everyone.”

Suddenly, Dan and Phil’s friends and family actually _stood up_ and started cheering. A few voices even shouted, “Finally!” and “Oh my God, I thought it would never happen!” Dan and Phil smiled at each other lovingly and took the stage.

—

“Alright, repeat after me,  _very_ carefully,” The pastor said to Dan, accompanied by laughs and whistles from the crowd. “I, Daniel, take thee Phil…”

“I, Daniel, take thee Phil…” Dan smiled at Phil, the words flowing from his mouth without any mistake. Phil’s smile was beaming back at his partner. 

Phil then repeated the same words and before they knew it, they were legally married. 

“I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mr….” the pastor trailed off, realizing he hadn’t asked the pair whose last name they would be sharing.

“Lester,” Dan finished for him and Phil’s eyes widened. 

“Are you sure?” Phil asked quietly.

“Phil, I’ve been doodling ‘Mr. Daniel Lester’ in my notebooks since I was eighteen. Yes, I’m sure.” Dan retorted, and the crowd hooped and hollered once more.

“Mr. and Mr. Lester!” the pastor shouted proudly. “You may now kiss your groom!”

The pair held each other close and shared a passionate, meaningful kiss. The crowd filled with their friends and family got to their feet and cheered loudly. After a few moments, the two broke apart.

“I love you, Mr. Lester.” Phil smiled at his husband.

“I love you too, Mr. Lester.” Dan giggled before diving back into another kiss with his other half.


End file.
